Some things never change
by Syblime
Summary: A repeat of Hat in a box's Before Things Changed, chapter 5, but set in a different year. Sybil at Christmas time.


_I must thank hat in a box for allowing me to use her story. This uses the same storyline as Before Things Changed, Chapter 5, Christmas but it is set in 1915 (I think!)_

_Well, Merry Christmas People and I hope you enjoy this! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Some things never change.<strong>

"Sybil, what are you doing?" Mary sauntered into the room, very nearly treading on the line of gifts that Sybil had meticulously laid out, and which now adorned the floor.

"I still can't wrap presents! I tried to wrap the book I bought for mama, but I didn't cut enough paper, so now it is patchwork and looks a bit messy." Sybil grinned, holding up the offending package and looking very much like she ever did as a child, surrounded by paper and ribbons.

"My word, Sybil, how many presents have you bought this year?" Edith exclaimed as she surveyed the parcel covered room.

"Wait!" Sybil leapt up and deftly tiptoed across the room, obviously well practised by this point. "Edith you can't come in," she said, practically closing the door in her sister's face.

"Why not," the muffled reply came from behind the door.

"Because your present is in full view and I haven't wrapped it yet!" Sybil clambered back across the room settling down on the floor amongst the chaos once again.

"I was going to say we need to get downstairs by the time Matthew arrives, but that feat looks slightly impossible. Darling, shall I help you?" Mary offered.

"No, I can come back to it all later." Sybil reached for another gift and began folding the vibrant coloured paper around it.

"So who are they all for?" Mary asked in slight wonderment at her sister's endeavour.

Sybil sighed. "There's something for everyone in the family, and then also something for each of the staff, plus…"

"Every one of the staff? Really Sybil, is this realistic?"

"I know Thomas isn't even here, but I got him one of those pocket sized bottles. You know, like the sort that Uncle James used to have."

"The one he always carried around everywhere, which had either vodka or whiskey in it?"

"Yes. Then I've got a pen for Mr Carson and one for Gwen as well. I've got chocolates for Mrs Hughes, Anna and the other maids. I've got William an absurdly bright tie. I thought I would tell him that it is now part of the uniform, but I thinks it's better not to because he might take me seriously." Sybil chatted away happily about various gifts, until Mary told her very pointedly that her skirt was crumpled and she must change before going downstairs.

* * *

><p>"I love our Christmas tree!" Sybil beamed as Edith added the last decoration.<p>

"You always have." Mary sounded disinterested, as always.

"But it never looks right until there are presents underneath it!" and with that, Sybil ran off.

"I don't know how she can still be so excited."

"Let's hope she always remains so. It will never feel like Christmas if Sybil isn't dashing about, and worrying about presents." Edith said.

"Ugh the presents. I don't know if you heard, but she's only gone and bought something for all the staff as well. I could almost recite the list she told me."

"Alright, what has she got for Anna?" Edith took Mary up on the challenge.

"Chocolates, and a lace handkerchief if Sybil can find it."

"Lynch?"

"A painting of a horse that she found in the charity shop."

"Branson?"

Mary was silent. "You know, I'm not sure that she told me."

Edith smiled. "You've forgotten," She said, triumphantly.

"No. I genuinely don't think she mentioned him."

"Maybe she didn't get him anything."

"She got something for Lily, something for the Hall Boy and even something for the boy who delivers the post. I doubt she would have missed Branson out. Perhaps…" They were interrupted by Sybil who came dashing down the stairs once more with her arms full of packages. She knelt down and started spreading them out under the huge tree. Mary rolled her eyes and glanced at Edith and the pair shared a common look of scepticism.

* * *

><p>Sybil was still sitting practically under the Christmas tree when Anna found her.<p>

"Are you alright, milady?"

Sybil jumped, getting her hair caught in the lower branches. "Oh, Anna, you startled me!" she said, detaching herself from the foliage.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, milady?"

"No thank you, Anna. I think I'm just about done!" Sybil replied as she stood up and straightened her skirt.

"It looks wonderful, milady." Anna motioned to the tree.

"Thank you. I am rather pleased with it." Sybil looked over the creation proudly. "Oh, Anna, there is something you could do for me." She picked an envelope up from the pile of spare ribbons. "Can you give this to Branson? I want him to drive me to Ripon tomorrow."

"Of course." Anna curtseyed and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Mary, what are you doing?" Edith whispered across the Great Hall. Her older sister was sitting in her nightgown on the floor where Sybil had been sat earlier.<p>

"If you must know, this present business has been bothering me all evening, so I had to come down and look." Mary explained with ice cool composure.

"What, are you worried that Sybil hasn't got you a present?" Edith truly did not understand what Mary meant, but it seemed a good opportunity to win a small battle over her sister.

"No, Branson," Mary said, before reaching for another present and looking at the label. Edith missed the perfunctory words that Mary muttered before she turned to her younger sister. "It's a book. It has to be a book, yet I still don't remember her saying anything."

"You weren't listening," Edith laughed.

* * *

><p>Branson walked over to the car, ready to start it, when he noticed a bright bow tied to the door. He opened it to find Sybil giggling in the back.<p>

"What is it?" He was already nervous about this particular drive to Ripon, since her note had requested that he wear ordinary clothes instead of his uniform.

"Surprise!" She laughed again. He looked so worried. "It's okay. I do this every year; I've just never taken anyone with me before."

"Right, Milady. I guess I don't need to collect you from the front now." He gently shut the door, started the car and climbed into the driver's seat. They drove along the frosty lanes virtually in silence. As they neared Ripon, Branson asked where he should go.

"Oh, anywhere," Sybil replied. "Most people just park on the street and walk from there."

"What are we going to, Milady?"

"Ripon Christmas fair. They have roasted chestnuts and hot chocolate and a tombola and then a dance later. I wanted to share it with you, I hope you don't mind." For the first time that evening she sounded insecure about her planned adventure. He parked the car at the side of the road, where other motorists had left their vehicles, and once again opened the door for her. As she climbed down, she offered a little more explanation.

"Mama has always taught us to spend the week before Christmas visiting friends, and then spend Christmas with the family. I haven't seen you at all to talk to this week, so I thought I would honour mama's tradition. We are friends, are we not?"

"We are if you say so, milady," he replied, light-heartedly. She smiled, linked her arm through his and began walking towards the festivities.

"Merry Christmas, Branson." Sybil said brightly, and with that Tom found himself falling worryingly deeper in love with her than ever.

"Merry Christmas Sybil."


End file.
